Staking Her Claim
by Shadowwriter1636
Summary: Erin's Ready to Stake her claim to Dave.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the words. Sometimes I don't know where these warped ideas come from. I just let Erin and Dave talk to me. **

**Please review they are appreciated. **

Staking Her Claim

It had been a long ass week; David Rossi entered the elevator followed by JJ, Hotch, and the rest of the team. Section Chief Cruz and two female agents stepped on at the last minute. All he wanted to do was get his report done and go home, to her. Leaning in the corner, JJ stood next to him laying her head on his shoulder, he didn't object, he loved her like a daughter and they were all exhausted. What he did take offense to was the female agent who stood a little too close and was making comment under her breath about what she would like to do to him. He tried to ignore it, looking at Hotch who also heard the comments, he shook his head.

It was Cruz who took a step toward the young female, "Agent, if I were you, I'd stop with the comments and keep my mouth shut. Those remarks are inappropriate, especially to a senior agent."

"Yes, sir," the young female said, but the look she gave Rossi, told him she didn't care and she was far from being done.

As the elevator reached the 6th floor, the team started filing out. As he walked by the young female agent who had been making remarks she reached over and touched Dave's crotch. Without thinking he grabbed her hand, "What the hell are you doing?"

"From what I've been told, you like this kind of thing." She whispered.

Cruz and Hotch turned around when they heard Rossi. "What's going on here?" Cruz asked.

Rossi gave the young agent a death glare before commenting, "A misunderstanding on Agent…"

"Parker…Sandy Parker."

"A misunderstanding on Agent Parker's part," Dave finished stepping off the elevator.

Morgan was the one who spoke next. "Misunderstanding my ass, we all heard her comments to Rossi on the elevator. She grabbed him as he walked by."

"Derek…" Rossi said.

"No, I'm not going to let it go. I've heard the talk, these younger agents think because of all the hype about Dave's reputation they can say and do whatever they want to and about him. He's a decorated federal agent, a founding father of the BAU and a wonderful man and friend. I'm not going to let these little girls get away with this shit anymore." He was ticked.

"What happened, Dave?" Hotch asked. He could see the senior agent really didn't want to talk about it almost embarrassed. He knew Rossi well enough to know he would walk through fire and cause all kinds of trouble for one of the family, but he would let things slide if it was directed at him. "Morgan?"

Actually it was JJ who spoke up. "Agent Parker grabbed Dave as he walked by."

"What do you mean grabbed him?" Cruz asked.

JJ looked at Dave, she knew he was embarrassed, "Sorry, Dave." Turning to the section chief, "she touched his groin area, you know, felt him up."

Cruz was furious, "Agent Parker, my office NOW! I want written reports on this incident on my desk before you leave tonight." He then looked at Rossi, "You okay?"

Dave nodded, "I'm fine."

"You realize this will be dealt with through appropriate channels, which means Deputy Director Strauss will be involved." Mat said.

"I know, you'll have my report before I leave." Dave said heading to his office wondering how he got himself into these messes.

"Dave, are you okay?" Hotch asked standing in the doorway an hour after they arrived back at the BAU.

"Yes…" Rossi said running his hands through his hair. "No… I don't know. Here's my reports, the after report and incident report." He handed the two file folders to his boss.

"Thanks, now what's bugging you besides being groped tonight?" Aaron said sitting across from his friend.

Dave sat back in his chair, "How the hell to I get myself into these situations?"

"Dave, you didn't do anything but stand in an elevator. That agent was way out of line." Hotch exclaimed.

"If Erin is to be a part of this investigation and proceedings can I really go home and tell her what happened? If I tell her then she'll have to decide if she needs to pull herself from the investigation. If I don't tell her she'll be pissed, she'll think I'm keeping things from her, I don't keep anything from her anymore. So what the hell do I do, Aaron?"

"If it were me, Dave, I'd tell her. She's your partner in life and she loves you. She should know from you when something like this happens. It gives her the chance to decide if she can be objective or if she needs to step back and maybe let another Deputy Director or Director handle it." Hotch knew what his friend would do, he just wanted to let Dave know he was doing the right thing.

"Thanks. Are you heading out soon?" Dave asked.

Nodding, "As soon as I take all these to Cruz, I'm out of here. See you in the morning, Dave."

Dave arrived home to find Erin waiting for him in the living room. She'd showered, had dinner and was sitting on the couch curled up in a blanket. When she heard him come in she looked up, but didn't move. He sat next to her, kissing her passionately.

"Hey, baby. How was your day?" He asked, it had been a week since he'd seen her and he really didn't want to talk, he just wanted to take her upstairs, crawl into bed, cuddle and sleep. Wake up in the morning and make love.

"It was just another day at Quantico, not as interesting as yours from what I hear. Are you hungry?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, and how do you know about my day? This is the first chance I've had to talk to you since this morning." Dave asked, picking up her glass and taking a drink of her tea.

Erin snuggled into his side, "Mat called me. He said he didn't know if you would talk, but as the deputy director I needed to know. There will be an investigation and inquiry tomorrow." She felt him tense. "David, are you okay…really okay?"

"I'm fine…am I happy about what agent Parker did…No, but I'm not going to freak out about it either." He said, just wanting to forget it all for the night. "Can we just not talk about it right now?"

"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked, taking his hand in hers, playing with his long lean fingers.

Watching her, "I don't really want to talk." He said standing, bringing her with him.

"What do you want to do, David?"

"I want to climb these stairs, crawl in bed, cuddle, kiss like teenagers, then fall asleep wrapped in each other. I want to wake up tomorrow early, have hot morning sex, and then take you to breakfast at Q-Town Café before we go to the office. How does that sound? " He asked kissing her, before heading to the bathroom.

"That sounds wonderful." Erin said as she pulled off her clothes, slipping into one of his shirts. She knew he loved it when she wore his shirt and nothing else. Tonight she wanted him to be happy. He'd dealt with enough today.

Dave came out of the bathroom and crawled into bed, while Erin closed the door and turned out the lights, a habit from when the kids stayed. Climbing over Dave, she kissed him as she straddled him for a few seconds, before cuddling under the covers. He held her tighter than she thought he ever had, she knew the events of the evening were bothering him, but she'd let him talk when he was ready.

"I didn't like it, Erin." He said after a long while of kissing, holding on to each other and silence. He spoke the words so faintly into her hair; she wasn't sure she heard him, but he said them again and went on. "I didn't like that agent putting her hands on me. I know I've slept with more than my share of women, I've flirted and may have been a bit of a womanizer, but I never touched anyone who didn't want me to and if they said no, if I thought they were the least little bit uncomfortable, I backed off."

Erin pulled back to look at him, into his eyes, they told her more than this words. "You didn't do anything wrong, David. Just because you have a past reputation, doesn't mean that's the man you are now and if you were, that still doesn't give anyone permission to touch you inappropriately." She watched him as he took in her words. "Do you want to tell me…Erin, the woman that loves you what happened?"

"We arrived back at Quantico, the team got on the elevator, I settled into the corner, JJ was next to me, we were all exhausted. She leaned her head on my shoulder, and closed her eyes. That was fine; I love JJ. None of us were talking, it had been a long week and we just wanted to get the reports done and go home. Cruz and two female agents got on after us. Agent Parker moved really close to me and started making remarks about what she would like to do with me and what she would like me to do to her and how good she imagined it would be. I tried to ignore it. Chief Cruz called her out, but something told me she wasn't done. We got to the 6th floor and started getting off when she reached over and laid her hand on my crotch and squeezed." He started to move away but she held him to her. "There may have been a time in my life where I would have enjoyed a pretty young thing touching me, but now…Now the only woman I want touching me is you, Erin. I love you and only you."

Erin heard him sigh heavily, tightening her arms around him, she kissed him. "I love you, David and I would prefer no one else touch you either. Maybe it's time to let the world beyond our little group know that I've claimed you as mine. Let's try and get some sleep; it's going to be a long day for both and we need to wake early, someone promised me hot morning sex and breakfast." She felt him smile against her neck as he rolled them so they were spooning; making sure his body was nestled into hers, like puzzle pieces that fit perfectly.

Dave woke to lips on his collarbone traveling to his chest, smiling he let his hands wonder to the form hovering above him. No words were spoken, none were needed. They spent the next hour pleasuring each other, climbing to the peak of ecstasy, falling together in mind blowing orgasms.

Once at Quantico, Dave went to his office. It wasn't long when he was called to the director's office. "Agent Rossi, please have a seat." Andrew Shepherd said, motioning for him to take a chair at the conference table. Also present were Hotch, Cruz, Strauss, Agent Parker, an agent he knew was from IA, a couple other people he knew but wasn't sure how they fit in and the director's assistant.

Dave sat and the Director went on, "Agent Rossi, it's been brought to our attention the events of last evening. We've read your report and the reports of all involved. Is there anything you would like to add?" Dave shook his head.

Turning his attention to the young Agent, "Is there anything you would like to say on your behalf, Agent Parker?" Like Rossi she shook her head, never looking up from her hands. "Well then, Agent Parker, in most cases like this its grounds for immediate dismissal. That's not going to happen here today. You're being placed on 5 day suspension, probation for a period of one year and you will give Agent Rossi a written apology, you will also write an apology to his team and the others on the elevator. If it were up to me I'd fire your ass right now, escort you out myself and charge you with assaulting a federal agent, but Agent Rossi has asked this committee not to do that, he doesn't want this one incident to ruin your career, so you owe him for your being allowed to keep your job. Also if I were you, I'd watch my every move."

"Agent Rossi, you are excused." Shepherd said shaking his hand and walking him to the door. Leaning in and whispering so only Dave could hear him. "You're a good man, Dave, I don't know if I'd be as generous as you are."

Rossi headed back to his office, Morgan, JJ and Reid followed him in. "How did it go?" Morgan asked.

"Fine I guess, I didn't say anything, nothing really to say. I said what I needed to in my report." Dave said sitting at his desk hoping they would all just leave it alone, but he knew they wouldn't.

"They are firing her, aren't they?" Reid inquired.

"No, I told them not too." Rossi commented not looking at the others standing around his desk.

"Rossi, she touched you in a very private spot, in front of witnesses. Why would you tell them not to can her? If a man had touched a woman the way she did you, not only would he be fired, but he'd be charged with sexual assault. She's going to just get away with it? That's messed up." Morgan commented.

Rossi ran his hand through his hair in frustration. This whole incident had him on edge and torn, he just wanted it to be over. "She isn't getting away with anything. She's suspended for a week, on probation for a year, has to write letters of apology…"

JJ looked at the men in the room with her smiling, "She'll have to deal with Erin…not the deputy director but Erin the woman."

All three men smiled. They knew Deputy Director Strauss was in the meeting today and did her job as she should have, but once the formal reprimand was over, young Sandy Parker would have to deal with Erin Strauss the woman, the woman who lived with and loved David Rossi.

Erin entered Dave's office a while later, without knocking. She closed the door and blinds, before going to him, turning his chair and taking a seat on his lap. After kissing him deeply she ran her hands through his salt and pepper hair. "That went better than I thought it would."

"So it's over now? We can put it in the past and go on?" Dave asked tightening his grip around her waist.

"I'm having lunch with Agent Parker… then it will be over." Erin said getting off his lap and opening the blinds.

"You're doing what, Erin? You're having lunch with her?" Dave questioned raising his eyebrow.

"Erin…Rossi's lover is having lunch with Sandy Parker. We're going to have a little chat woman to woman." Erin said with an evil grin. "Now, I wonder if JJ, Alex and Penelope would like to join me."

Dave shook his head, "I don't want to know." Stepping up behind her, he kissed her on the cheek, walked out of his office. "JJ, Alex, Garcia, Erin would like to see you in my office." All 3 ladies smiled and headed up the stairs as Dave walked down, "Morgan, Hotch, Reid, let's go get lunch, it's on me." Rossi didn't want to be anywhere near Erin and the girls when they confronted Agent Parker.

Erin Strauss and the female members of the BAU walked into the restaurant, they were escorted to a table, and ordered iced teas all around. It wasn't long when Agent Parker and a friend walked in and was shown to the table.

Sandy Parker was the first to speak, "Deputy Director Strauss, I was surprised to get your request," sitting across from Erin.

"Sandy…may I call you Sandy?" Erin saw the young woman nod. "I'm not here as the Deputy Director, I'm here as a woman, as Erin. I thought a nice lunch and a little woman to woman chat would be nice."

The group talked and had a pleasant lunch, once the table was cleared; Agent Parker leaned forward and said, "Would you like to tell me now what this is all about?"

Taking a sip from her tea, Erin spoke, "All right. I'll be straight and to the point, if I ever see you within fifty feet of David Rossi again, unless it's on an actual case, you'll not have to deal with the Director or the FBI, you will have to deal with me and trust me you don't want to deal with me."

"Is that a threat?" Parker asked.

"No that's a promise." Erin said back. JJ, Alex and Penelope nodding in agreement.

Smiling a smug smile, "And what's it to you, Agent Strauss if I go after Agent Rossi? The way I see it he's not married so he's fair game."

Erin looked at the three female members of Dave's team, her friends. "David may not be married but he's in a committed relationship with a woman who can be very jealous."

"Well, then maybe I should be having this talk with her and not you."

Erin leaned forward a little more, almost in the younger woman's face; there were daggers in her eyes. "You'll have this talk with me, because I am the woman David Rossi is committed too, the one he goes home to every night, I'm the woman he sleeps with, I'm the woman whose name he calls out when he's making love, I'm the woman who has his heart. I'm the woman he says "I love you" too and means it and I'm the woman who loves him just as much. I'm the woman who is very protective of what's mine and honey, David Rossi is mine in every sense of the word. I have his mind, his soul and his body. If I so much as see or even think you are making any kind of move or gesture to or about David, you will deal with me…Erin Strauss, Not Deputy Director Strauss. So woman to woman, stay away from and keep your hand off MY man. Do you understand?"

Slinking back into her chair, "Yes, I do, I'm sorry; I didn't know he had a girlfriend."

Standing, Garcia said as they left, "Oh honey, you have no idea, she is so much more than his girlfriend, he'd walk through fire for her, he'd die for her, she's his heart."

Dave and the guys got back from lunch to find the girls had already returned and sitting in the conference room chatting. "I'm not sure I like the looks of that." Hotch said.

"Me either, but…" Rossi said heading toward them. "How was your lunch ladies?"

"It was good, we had a nice time." Alex said.

Looking right at Strauss, Dave asked, "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," JJ answered.

Erin stood, "I have work to do, Ladies it was fun, and we need to do this again." All three smiled and agreed. "David, don't forget we have drinks with Director Shepherd and his wife tonight. I'll meet you around 6." Dave nodded as she walked out of the room and back into full Strauss mode, everyone watching her walk away before filing out of the room to do their own work.

At exactly six Erin popped her head in Dave's office, "Ready to go?"

Grabbing his briefcase, and jacket, "Yes Ma'am," shutting his door he placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her down the steps, through the BAU and to the elevators. When the doors opened they stepped on pressing the L button. Once the doors closed, Erin snuggled a little closer and kissed him. The elevator stopped on the 4th floor, as the doors opened, there stood Agent Parker.

"I'll wait on the next one." She said.

Smiling Erin spoke, "its okay, you can take this one." As the younger agent got on, again, she leaned in and kissed Dave.

They reached the ground floor, Erin and Dave signed out, and headed for his car, leaving the other agent to stand and watch. When they were away where they couldn't be heard, Dave asked, "Do you want to tell me what that was all about? You never initiate physical contact at the office."

"Simple David, I've decided it's time to let others know we are together, I'm staking claim to what's mine and you my dear are one hundred percent mine." She kissed him one more time before sliding into the car. Dave smiled as he got in and headed out of the parking lot. He loved that she was finally letting the world know he was completely undeniably hers.

The End!


End file.
